


Still Yours

by angxldust



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Heavy Angst, Mafia AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxldust/pseuds/angxldust
Summary: Wu Yifan is the son of the most influential crime bosses in both China and South Korea and treated like a prince by his father's followers. So, it comes to quite a surprise to them when the "happily" married nurse of a free clinic has their upcoming boss completely smittened especially when they hadn't expected to see the nurse after 3 years of breaking the crime prince's heart.





	Still Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted with aff

Junmyeon had seen worse days than this and that was saying a lot. The clinic was slow, and he was bored out of his mind. The only patients they had coming out of the place were the occasional homeless person with a cold or even a few hypochondriacs that presumed their sniffles were signs of cancer. The clinic was small; placed in an area where it stuck out like a sore thumb but for all the right reasons. The typical white associated with hospitals was its inside scheme with a hint of fair mint green in some areas. It wasn’t Junmyeon’s ideal job but he still got just as much satisfaction out of working there compared to if he got to work at an actual hospital.

It wasn’t much he could do seeing as it was a ghost town right about now. His fellow employees had either went on break or were filing away in the offices. Maybe restock some of the medical areas for the doctors was a better idea for him. Junmyeon’s shift was over in a few and he still didn’t have not a clue what he was going to make for dinner. Something simple would be fine but he wasn’t all the way sure if he had the ingredients already.

With his thoughts somewhere else, he wasn’t area of someone walking into the room in which he was opening a new box of q-tips. It wasn’t until the visitor cleared their throat that he was pulled out of his reverie to greet the person.

“Uh hi. How may I help you?” He greeted, quickly finishing up just to stand up.

The person was taller and more stoic than he thought. The patient – he assumed – was a tall, blonde young man with a facial structure that would rival that of a models and clothing that could blend into a college dormitory. He felt completely unprepared to take a patient and kind of wondered why no one had warned him but nonetheless, he had to get right to work.

The young man strolled into the room, glancing around at everything before he placed himself on the examination table. Junnmyeon took that as cue to go ahead and grab some gloves before he heard the man speak.

“I need your help, doc.” He spoke with a tone that made the hair stand up on the smaller’s neck. Suddenly he didn’t feel one hundred percent about this one but he tended to worry just a bit too much. He could easily be doing the most right now.

“Oh, I’m not the doctor. I’m nurse Kim,” he corrected as he turned to face the young man. The man had now removed the jean jacket from his shoulders to reveal the rest of the white v neck that adorned his upper body. “what is it that is bothering you, uh?”

Junmyeon could’ve sworn he saw a hint of a smile before the man spoke, “Sehun. Oh Sehun.  
He paused for a thought, “What’s your name, nurse Kim.”

Thrown off, Junmyeon thought about giving the answer before he came to the confusion, “Suho. Kim-Zhang Suho to be exact. Now what is it that is troubling you?”

He didn’t get to see the quick smile on Sehun’s face before the man answered, “I think that I might have bruised my shoulder just a bit.”

“Ok, let me just fill in this information onto the system,” he turned around towards the computer desk, “and I should be able to help.”

“I hope so. I was told you are the best clinic in town.” Sehun said making Junmyeon smile a bit.

“Yeah. We are the only clinic in town. Sadly.”

Sehun hummed, “Terrible. Who would be able to hurt the poor people nowadays?”

Junmyeon shrugged, “maybe the government.”

From the mention of the government, the room became eerily quiet and the atmosphere dropped down to one of discomfort mixed with anger. Junmyeon finished opening the program, continuing his task in fear of turning around as he asked Sehun the necessary questions.

“Okay now let me just get a peek at this shoulder.”

And he did. With the tense atmosphere slowly easing out, Junmyeon was able to check, treat and even prescribe some necessary medicine for the man. He was rather proud of himself seeing as the doctors usually had to step in for him but nope. He did everything himself and that was an accomplishment in of itself. Maybe he’ll tell Yixing when he got home.

“Thank you so much, doc.” Sehun spoke as he placed his jacket back on. Standing up to make his leave.

Junmyeon smiled softly at him as he handed him the slip, “no problem and I’m just a nurse, Mr. Oh.”

“Please, don’t call me that. Mr. Oh is my father. Just call me Sehun or even dongsang if you’d like.”

Confused, Junmyeon just laughed it off as he walked Sehun out of the room, “uh why would I – ”

Sehun just smiled before patting Junmyeon on the back, “check the table.”

With that, the male left as if his words weren’t ominous and didn’t leave a slight chill down Junmyeon’s spine. As he watched him go, Junmyeon cautiously made his way back into the room. He didn’t want to follow the male’s order, but his curiosity was taking ahold of him and led him to the computer desk. Searching the surface, he found nothing, making him feel kind of like a fool. He then sighed as he plopped back down onto the computer desk, getting ready to finish what he started with the medical stationary when he caught a glimpse of an envelope on the examination table.

With great hesitation, he made his way to it, flipping the envelope over to the front.

_Junmyeon_

It read, and that’s when his heart stopped. He hadn’t gone by that name for 3 years. There were only a few people who knew and – oh god no. Feeling his heart leaping out of his chest with every beat, he proceeded to open the envelope to reveal a photo he had thought he burned out of existence a long time ago. Junmyeon let out a shakey breathe he didn’t even know he was holding in a she stared at the photo in his hand. His mind was racing a mile a minute and he wanted so badly to run and hide. This couldn’t be happening.

He _promised_ he wouldn’t come looking.

He _promised_ he would forget.

Junmyeon breathed in, stuffing the photo back into the envelope and marching out of the room. He made his way into the break room, ignoring his coworker’s greetings to him as he collected his belongings. He needed to get home, he needed to buy extra locks and bolts and just anything. Junmyeon needed to keep that man away from him. The paranoia was seeping in again and the feeling wasn’t nice.

He felt his whole body getting ready to shut down as he made his way to his car. He really needed to get home and figure out what he was going to do.


End file.
